Love Sick
by silly pancake22
Summary: Its Babs and Dick's 3 year anniversary and Dick has been itching to ask her a very important question. But his plans take a rather unexpected turn when he comes down with the stomach flu. But with Barbara by his side Dick suddenly feels a whole lot better


LOVE SICK

Barbara and Dick

all characters © DC

story and idea © me

thanks :)

She was a scrawny red-headed brainiac who could name all of the elements on the periodic table in under a minute and a half. He was a tall awkward kid with an untamed mouth and unruly dark hair who couldn't tell his right from his left. If there lives had gone according to plan, under usual circumstances, they probably never would have crossed paths. Fortunately for them, fate stepped in.

When Barbara Gordon met Dick Grayson, they were in there teen years. They attended Gotham public High school together. And in only a short matter of time, they were side kicks to the famous dark night, Batman, in a fight against crime. Over the course of the years, the late nights, the endless hours, the intense training; they fell in love. Now they were 20 years of age, Dick retired as Batman's boy wonder and became his own hero, Nightwing. He owned a small one bedroom apartment on the upper side of town. Barbara had been using her infinite knowledge to help Batman manage his crime fighting more efficiently. She also owned an apartment about 2 blocks away from Dick. They had been going steady for exactly 3 years to the day. Dick had been anxiously waiting for this day for a long time. Tonight he had planned a romantic evening for the two of them and a special surprise that would make Barbara his forever.

Dick awoke that morning with a spring in his step. He jumped in the shower, washed up every inch of his body with the axe body wash, it was the scent that drove Barbara wild. He dried off, combed his hair and took a step towards his bedroom.

With that, a world wind of pain flew into his abdomen, he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor. He could feel last nights dinner coming up through his intestines. He threw himself towards the toilet and got sick. The thought of being sick overwhelmed him; of all the days to come down with a stomach bug why did it have to be today? He hit his fists on the floor in disappointment. It was 9 a.m. his date with Barbara was scheduled for 6 p.m. That gave him 9 hours to get better. The flicker of hope was diminished by another puking attack. He groaned in defeat. He managed to gather enough strength to walk to the kitchen, he opened the fridge; but the smell of food made him woozy, he shut the fridge door quickly and reached for the phone. Barbara had worked her way up to speed dial number one in Dick's phone; so with the push of a button he was comforted by her sweet voice.

"hullo?"

"Babe, I'm sick."

"Sick?" She chuckled

"No, its something with my stomach..."

"Oh no! What are your symptoms?"

"Barfing. Dizzyness? Dying?" he groaned.

"I'm on my way."

"hurrrrry" He groaned again.

click. Barbara quickly hung up the phone. She grabbed a six pack of ginger ale and some pepto bismol; she dashed out her front door and down to the street towards Dick's apartment.

Barbara was a fast runner, her record time for running to Dick's house is exactly 2 minutes and 12 seconds. However, this time she arrived in a minutes and 40 seconds. She swung open his door to find him laying on his couch. She crouched over by his side, placing her hand on his forehead. "Your warm." She said while she softly kissed him.

"I feel like I'm dying, baby." He said, pouting his lips.

"I know, its okay. I'm here to take care of you now" She smiled at him combing her fingers through his hair. "Now, where does it hurt?" She said in a stern voice.

He pointed to his stomach.

She chuckled at his childish mannerisms.

"So whats your diagnosis?"

"I think you have the stomach flu." She laughed at how over dramatic he was being. She got up to poor him a glass of ginger ale and a dose of pepto.

"Here drink this, and take this, you should be back to normal in 24 hours!"

"So I'm gonna live?" He asked with a grin, taking the beverage from her hand.

"If your lucky" She winked at him playfully sitting beside him on the couch, resting his head on her lap.

He snuggled onto her lap and fell asleep.

Barbara helped herself to some bad movies that were playing on tv. They were all sappy romance stories. She looked down at Dick and smiled as she ran her fingers through his thick locks; she caught a whiff of his axe body wash and moments later she too fell asleep.

Hours had passed. Dick had awoken at some point in the evening and moved himself and Barbara to the bedroom. He blanketed her and snuggled right up beside her; she was still fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Happy anniversary, Babs."

A couple more hours had passed when Barbara finally woke up to find herself in the arms of her man. She turned to face him, she kissed him on the nose softly to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened and they lit up when he saw her, he smiled and kissed her back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Much better" He said with a big smile on his face.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily

He looked over at the clock "Its 11:48"

"There's only 12 more minutes left of our anniversary?" She looked up at him sadly

"Yep" He cupped her face. "I'm sorry, this isn't what I had planned for us."

"I know" She looked down. "But its okay." She said smiling softly.

At that moment Dick remembered the surprise he had planned for Barbara; he frantically checked the pockets of his sweatpants to look for the little box.

"What are you looking for?"

"This" He pulled out the small velvet box

"Wh-Whats that?" She asked, recognizing the box, she knew it was a stupid question. She knew exactly what it was.

He opened it to reveal an oval shaped diamond surrounded by tiny intricate silver designs. "It's the ring that my father-"

"Gave to your mother when he proposed..." She said finishing his sentence.

"Y...yeah, and when they passed away, I took it off of her hand before the police came and swore that I would give it to the girl I want to marry some day."

"And your giving it to me?" She looked up at him anxiously.

"Yup" He said simply, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger.

Her eyes lit up, holding back tears of joy behind them. She looked down at the ring; them proceeded to attack Dick with kisses all over his face.

"I really hope that's a yes"

"Yes. Yes, a million times yes!" She screamed hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "I love you" He whispered.

"...and I love you" She replied.

They fell asleep holding each other even closer than they had ever done before. It was their first night that they fell asleep as fiances. And every night that they slept together after that was the happiest night of their lives. Dick was convinced that it wasn't the pepto or the ginger ale that made him feel better, but it was in fact Barbara. Her love was all he ever needed from the second he met her, into the rest of their lives.

hey guys sorry I haven't been on fanfiction for a while! I've been crazy busy! But i miss writing about these two!

Now don't be too harsh, I know its a little sloppy, but I wrote this whole story while watching the notebook, so I got a little sidetracked and I was overwhelmed with romantic happy thoughts.

So yeah. This is only a oneshot but I hope you all liked it!


End file.
